It's been a while since I was lost for words
by iHiddenTruthi
Summary: Modern Day AU: This is the first time Lexa's been to the Arkadia Diner. Her best friend had recommended it and decides to take her nephew there to treat him to breakfast. What she finds, however, is a certain blonde that renders her speechless for the first time in...well...forever. It's mainly fluff. Rating is a 'T' for now. It may change to an 'M' later but it really depends.


**It's been a while since I was lost for words.**

 **AN: Hey all, well this is my first story. Honestly, I'm just trying it out to see how well received it'll be. Let me know :) Hope you all enjoy. I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes etc. Proof reading is my least favourite part so I barely do it. All characters and material belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 1: Unstoppable.**

As Lexa pushes open the door to the diner, the smell of coffee immediately assault's the brunette's senses, followed by the faint smell of waffles. Few curious heads turn toward her, studying the newcomers for several seconds before their gazes return to their partners, continuing with whatever conversation they had been having. Lexa clears her throat before turning to usher the small boy that she has with her inside.

"Come on Aden, let's go find us a seat," she says quietly as she gently leads him through the diner with her head down, not really wanting to draw anymore attention.

They manage to find a seat in a secluded corner at the far end of the diner. A large window that has a large 'A' on it, the beginning of 'Arkadia', slightly obscures their view of the hustle and bustle of the outside world. Lexa turns toward the blonde boy whose eyes are sparkling with curiosity as he takes in his surroundings while he awkwardly shuffles into the all too squishy booth with the little too high table for a four-year-old. She manages to seat herself into the opposite booth with a little less awkward shuffling than he does and she can't help but think back to when his head could barely be seen over the table. It warms her heart when his big blue eyes finally meet hers, the giant smile on his face never failing to bring a smile to her own. It's contagious.

Lexa sits back in her booth and takes in her surroundings. There are fairy lights that adorn the black painted ceiling, giving off a soft glow. It takes a second for Lexa to realise that the diner has an outer space theme to it. From the painting of what looks to be a meteor in mid flight heading towards earth to a silly looking painting of an alien playing a saxophone. Near the entrance, which currently plays a vaguely familiar song, a Jukebox stands proudly in front of a wall filled with Polaroid's. The diner is hardly busy but it's also far from empty likely filled with regulars as well as passers by. It's definitely busy enough to create a decent buzz of conversation. Her eyes fall upon a large blackboard behind the counter that has the Menu written on it and the bold lettering of 'Arkadia Diner' drawn on the top.

A breathless _'be right with you,'_ followed by two menu's being hurriedly placed onto their table startles Lexa. She only manages to catch a glimpse of blonde hair and a flash of navy blue disappearing behind the counter and into the back kitchen. The brunette's brow arches in amusement before her gaze falls on a brunette haired girl, about her age, standing by the till with her phone in one hand and the other covering her mouth. The sound of her snickering just barely carries over the hum of the other customer's. She too is wearing the same coloured ensemble letting Lexa know that it had been another waitress.

' _Guess she must be late.'_

Lexa simply shakes her head and chuckles before turning back to Aden, who's giving her a confused look, offering him a simple shrug before picking up one of the two Menus. She opens it to the first page and places it in the middle of the table facing Aden.

"Well little man, what would you like to have?" Lexa asks knowing exactly what his answers going to be.

"Pancakes Aunty Rexa, I wants pancakes!" He exclaims excitedly. Lexa looks over the Menu, taking a few seconds longer than necessary and frowns, feigning confusion.

"But Aden, I don't see any pancakes on the Menu," she replies scratching the side of her head with her index finger.

"Over there Aunty Rexa! See! There, there, there!"

Lexa's leans forward, squinting her eyes just so as she looks to where his little pointer finger is tapping furiously on a picture of a stack of pancakes on the Menu.

"Ohhhh! There it is," she lets out falling backwards into the booth, face palming and rolling her eyes dramatically causing the four-year-old to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry Ade, you know Aunty Lexa needs her glasses sometimes."

"Y'know, I could always put in a request for a Menu with larger pictures on it if you'd like?"

Lexa whips her head around at the sound of a husky voice to her left and the brunette's breath hitches in her throat when her eyes lock onto sparkling cerulean eyes that hold just the right amount of mirth. She doesn't know how long she's been staring, but she's most definitely staring.

 _What the fuck?! Speak Lexa! SAY something!_

"I-I…uh…umm."

Apparently rendered speechless by the beautiful blonde in front of her, the brunette can immediately feel the tell tale flush of embarrassment at her reaction, or lack there of, under the other woman's now amused gaze. Lexa mentally chastises herself, her eyes falling back to the Menu as she quickly picks it up in an attempt to hide behind it.

 _Wow Lexa, really?!_

"Aunty Rexa, your face is all red."

Lexa's eyes widen in surprise at the blonde boy across from her silently wishing that the floor would just open up and swallow her whole. If she wasn't embarrassed before, she definitely was now. She can almost feel the blonde's amused smile radiating off of her, mostly likely increasing with every minute Lexa takes trying to recover from her nephew's innocent words. Taking a moment to compose herself, the brunette clears her throat and readies herself to try again.

"Er…It's...ahem, just a little warm in here Aden, that's all," she lies or rather coughs out smoothly, or so she hopes it's smooth, because there is no way for her to recover from what just happened. If Clarke noticed, she didn't say anything and for that, Lexa's grateful.

"Ohhhhhh m'kay. Aunty Rexa, I wants pancakes, can we pleeeease gets pancakes?"

He asks, his bright blue eyes shining expectantly.

"I don't know, I was thinking more along the lines of waffles, what do you think, miss….?"

"Clarke. Just Clarke."

Finally working up the courage she turns back to the blonde waitress who is, as Lexa had predicted, now wearing a bright toothy grin that seems to brighten up the entire diner. It's the kind of smile that reaches her eyes and the brunette can't help but bite her lip and get lost in what is quickly and dangerously becoming one of her favourite features on the blonde. Mentally shaking herself, mainly to avoid looking like a creeper, Lexa gives Clarke a wink and a conspiratory smile.

 _Because winking at her was definitely not creepy Woods. Fuck my life._

"Right…okay, just Clarke, don't you think waffles would be a much better option than pancakes?"

"But Aunty Rexa, I don't likes waffles. Miss Clarke, you likes pancakes better don't you?" Turning toward the other woman with expectant blue eyes.

"Hmm…I don't know," Clarke replies tapping her pencil against her chin, her brows knitted together in a cute frown as she pretends to think about her answer. Lexa takes that moment to really study the blonde. She's a little shorter than the brunette by two or three inches and while Lexa is lean, Clarke is slightly curvier. Lexa would be lying if she said she didn't appreciate how well the other woman's navy blue uniform with white trim and black apron fit her, but she knew she couldn't let her eyes linger any longer without the blonde noticing. The brunette's eyes make their way up to Clarke's face, tracing her soft features as if trying to commit it to memory.

 _That's because you_ _ **are**_ _trying to commit it to memory, creeper._

Just as she's about to move onto her sunkissed blonde hair that's been pulled into a messy bun, which Lexa's definitely _**not**_ getting a strange urge to let out and run her hands through to test if it's as soft as it looks, Clarke halts the tapping of her pencil drawing the brunette's attention away from her shameless…appreciation? Yes, appreciation.

"I'd say I'll have to go with Aden on this one. Sorry Aunty Rexa, but Pancakes are **definitely** better than waffles," Clarke teases holding her palm out in a gesture for Aden to Hi-5 her, which he gladly reciprocates, letting out an adorable _'whoop'_ after it. Keeping up with her antics, Lexa fakes a gasp placing her right hand over her heart, feigning hurt.

"How deeply you wound me Clarke. I guess I'll just _**have**_ to settle of pancakes then," she sighs as she playfully glares up at the waitress and adds a pout for good measure. A look that Lexa can't quite recognise, flashes across the waitress' face, but is gone as quickly as it appears, causing the brunette to question whether or not it was an illusion. When Clarke lets out a low chuckle Lexa comes to the conclusion, right then and there, that she's royally and utterly screwed. She also knows that she doesn't want to leave the diner without hearing that more than once today.

"It's okay Aunty Rexa, I promises we can have waffles next times even though I don't likes it."

Lexa let's out a laugh reaching over the table to ruffle his hair affectionately earning her a giggle from the four-year-old.

"I'm just kidding Ade, I'll always eat pancakes with you, even though I love waffles more."

"Even if we have to eats it all day?"

"Even if we eat it all day," Lexa repeats with a nod.

"So…waffles then right?" Clarke, her voice teasing, asks turning toward Lexa. They both burst out laughing when they turn to face Aden whose face has fallen.

"I'm kidding. Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"Yes please Miss Clarke! Thank you Miss Clarke!" Aden replies nodding frantically and smiling again. Clarke writes it down in her notepad and then turns toward Lexa.

"And for Aunty Rexa?"

"What? I don't get an offer for hot chocolate? That's hardly fair," She says grinning at the blonde. It earns her an exaggerated eye-roll making Lexa chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but we only make that for our special customers," the blonde teases while winking at Aden.

"Ouch, that's the second time today and it's not even ten o'clock yet."

"Oh don't you worry, I'll be sure to make it three before you leave."

"I don't doubt that," Lexa replies. The brunette just shakes her head, unable to hide the smile that has yet to disappear ever since the blonde arrived.

If someone was to tell her that her Saturday morning was going to be spent flirting? Is this flirting? Well, whatever it is they were doing, if they'd told her that this is what she'd be doing, Lexa would have laughed. She definitely knows that her sisters and best friend are going to have a field day when they find out.

 _Which is why I'm not going to tell them until next week._

"Aunty Rexa likes tea Miss Clarke. Mummy and Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya say's that she's weird, but I don't thinks Aunty Rexa is weird. Why is Aunty Rexa weird Miss Clarke?" Aden asks, head tilted to the side, curious eyes fixed on the blonde waitress. Lexa has to hold back a groan at Aden's question as she watches the exchange helplessly between the two. While a part of her wants to interrupt before Aden says something that will certainly send her fleeing out the door, there's also a small part…okay big part of her, that really wants to hear what the blonde is going to say and boy she doesn't disappoint.

"Well, I don't think she's weird at all for liking tea. I believe everyone should like whatever they want. We'll just say that your Aunt in special. A little extra, but she's definitely not weird."

To say that Lexa is beaming would be an understatement because right now, her smile could probably blind everyone in the diner if they were to chance a glance. Aden pauses for a moment seeming to take in what Clarke's just said.

"M'kay, so does that mean Aunty Rexa will gets a girlfriend?"

 _OH. MY. GOD! That's it. I'm burying myself in my sister's yard when I drop Aden off._

Lexa's jaw practically hits the floor as her eyes widen in shock at her nephews question. She also swears that she can hear a faint sound of laughter coming from the direction of where she last saw Clarke's co-worker. Lexa is now one hundred percent sure that she must be resembling a tomato right now if the heat that seems to be burning her face and ends at the tips of her ears are any indication.

"OHHHH kay, I think that's enough questions Aden. Did someone say tea? Yep, I think I'll have tea Clarke. Just any tea will be fine," Lexa says looking anywhere but the blue eyed blonde waitress.

"Lex?"

"Lexa…" a soft voice and a warm hand on her shoulder is enough for the mortified brunette to finally meet the blonde's gaze. Lexa isn't sure if it's the warm smile on Clarke's face or if it's the gentle squeeze her shoulder receives that set a flurry of butterflies off in her stomach. Eyes locked with Clarke's, the brunette waits with bated breath, teeth biting down gently on her tongue.

"Anyone would be lucky to have your Aunty Rexa as their girlfriend, Aden. Anyone that doesn't see that doesn't deserve her."

Even though her answer is for Aden, the entire time Clarke says that, she keeps her smile and her eyes on Lexa. Lexa, who is now speechless and feels numb. Completely numb. Before Lexa can react, the blonde gives her shoulder another reassuring squeeze and then turning abruptly on her heel, makes her way toward the kitchen, leaving the brunette to gape after her. In that moment, it takes Lexa less than ten seconds to realise that she, is so, so, so screwed.

* * *

Clipping the order to the order rack, Clarke practically glides toward the coffee machine, picking up two large navy blue ceramic mugs. She places them onto the counter and puts a large scoop of chocolate powder and a bit of peppermint syrup into both before grabbing a bottle of milk, pouring it into the metal heating jug. Picking it up, she places it under the steaming wand, resting the bottom on the machine before peering over the top of the machine toward the far right corner. The blonde quietly chuckles to herself when she sees the two occupants pulling silly faces at each other.

 _They're so adorable! I can't…_

"Why don't you take a picture Clarke, it'll last longer."

Clarke jumps at the sound of her best friends voice, the jug in her hand toppling over, successfully spilling milk all over the coffee machine, the counter and narrowly missing the front of her uniform as the rest spills onto the floor.

"Fuck! Octavia!" The blonde hisses, narrowing her eyes at the brunette who's now laughing at her. Clarke hurriedly grabs a cloth from the shelving under the counter, wiping the spilt milk before throwing it at Octavia's face, smirking as the brunette splutters and grabs at the now wet cloth quickly throwing it into the sink to her right. Clarke can't help but laugh at her best friend as she refills the jug, placing it under the wand once more.

"Ew, Clarke!"

"Serves you right."

"Whatever. So…"

Octavia gives her a knowing looking, raising a brow in question as she smirks and nods her head toward the back corner that Clarke had previously been watching. Instead of answering, Clarke simply shrugs and turns to the coffee machine, turning on the steam wand in order to heat the milk, frothing the top before lowering it into the jug to heat the rest of it. She watches the milk swirl around the wand before feeling the outside. When she's satisfied with the warmth she stops the steamer, pulls it out and wipes it, placing the warmly heated milk jug atop the counter next to the two large mugs.

She then proceeds to pour about a quarter of the mugs each with milk before grabbing a whisk to stir the chocolate powder until she's satisfied that it's dissolved enough for her to top them off with the rest of the milk, making sure to have just the right amount of froth settled at the top. Grabbing the chocolate powder in one of the shakers, she lightly sprinkles the powder on top of the two drinks and sits them both onto small saucers, adding two white marshmallows on the side. Wiping her hands onto her apron, she turns to face Ocatvia again who's now tapping her foot impatiently on the ground with her arms crossed in front of her.

"So what?" Clarke asks innocently.

"Uh…hot brunette with the blonde kid in the corner over there that you can't help smiling at? Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Griffin. Don't think I didn't hear your 'I'm crushing so hard giggle'," she says grinning at her friend.

"I don't have a-a 'crushing so hard giggle', shut up!" Clarke huffs. Octavia just rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"Whatever blondie, are you gonna at least get her number? I mean, I didn't think that Mums were your thing, but with how hot she is, I don't blame you if you wanted to get on that," the smaller girl says nodding in Lexa and Aden's direction once more, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Clarke.

"Okay, first of all, stop that. Second, Lexa is Aden's Aunt and third, I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Oooo, on a first name basis even," Octavia teases. "Besides, your boyfriend sucks! I just don't understand why you're still with that douche bag."

"He's sweet," Clarke defends.

"He's an uptight pompous ass that always looks like he's smelling something funky every time he hangs out with us. The entitled snob doesn't even like hanging out with us. Also, his hair isn't as 'epic flowing' as he thinks it is," Octavia explains, scrunching her nose up like she can no longer stand the mere thought of him.

"He does not! And his hair is fine, O. He just…really likes using conditioner okay? Besides, he's hanging out with us next Saturday," she points out.

"Ugh, whatever. Bring him into the diner next Saturday and don't say I didn't tell you so when he makes up some shitty excuse about why he has to leave after 30 minutes," the brunette huffs, throwing her hands up defeatedly before walking away from Clarke.

"Octavia…" Clarke tries but is interrupted by a bell dinging from the kitchen window followed by an 'Order up!' The blonde sighs. Grabbing the top mugs of hot chocolate, she makes her way towards Lexa and Aden's table, passing Jasper at the kitchen window.

"I'll be right back Jas, thanks!" She calls over her shoulder. Jasper simply nods and salutes her with his spatula before disappearing into the kitchen. Stopping at the end of the counter door, Clarke squares her shoulder and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly through her nose before setting the long faded smile onto her face back onto it. She pushes the waist high swinging door with her hip and makes her way over to Lexa and Aden's table.

Both occupants look up just as Clarke settles their mugs of hot chocolate onto the table. The fake smile that Clarke started with morphs into a genuine one when she sees the look of confusion on Lexa's face as she frowns down at her mug.

 _She's so cute…wait what?_

"Um…Clarke?" The brunette questions, eyes meeting the blondes. For a moment Clarke just stands there, eyes locked with Lexa's. Green is all she sees. It's not just green; they're a deep forest green. They're the kind of green that Clarke feels deserve to be captured on canvas. Clarke's fingers twitch at her sides, a sudden itch to reach into her apron pockets to pull out her pencil and pad to sketch the brunette's brilliant green eyes.

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Lexa tries again, bringing Clarke out of her little world. The blonde feels the heat rising in her cheeks as she quickly shoves her hands into her apron pockets, looking down at her feet, praying that her now rapid heart beat slows and reddening face isn't as red as it feels. When she looks up again, two curious pairs of eyes are still staring at her. One filled with concern, the other with confusion.

"Er…y-yes, I'm fine. Anyway, I thought I'd bend the rules a little and give you a hot chocolate. I mean, you _**did**_ agree to have pancakes. But I could always just go back and bring you a pot of tea. It won't be any trouble at all or anything. I just thought maybe yo-"

"Clarke, it's fine," the brunette's voice cuts in, interrupting the rambling flushed blonde. Lexa is now smiling at her and Clarke swallows thickly.

 _Boyfriend Clarke…you have a boyfriend._

Clarke watches helplessly as the brunette, turning to her mug, picks it up with long slender fingers, brings the mug up to her lips taking a generous sip of the warm liquid. The blonde's mouth is suddenly dry when the brunette, eyes closed, lets out the most ungodly satisfied moan she's ever heard. She's definitely sure that the other woman is unaware of. But boy is Clarke aware of it. So fucking aware.

However, when Lexa turns to face Clarke again, the blonde can't help but chuckle seeing the frothy milk moustache that the brunette is sporting. Lexa smiles knowingly and turns to face Aden. She places the mug back onto the table at this point, Aden having now just noticing his Aunt's face, starts laughing uncontrollably in his seat.

"What's so funny?" Lexa asks her brows knitted together in faux confusion.

"A-Aunty…Aunty R-Rexaaaa, you has…you has the mush…the mushtash!" Aden says between his fit of giggles as he points to his aunt.

"I do?" Lexa asks sounding confused. Turning to Clarke, the grinning brunette gestures to her face, her green eyes sparkling with mirth, "Is Aden telling the truth Clarke? Do I have a moustache?"

At this, Clarke can only manage a nod as she bursts out laughing at the brunette's antics.

"Hey, hey, looks it! I gots a mushtash too Clarke! Looks it!"

Turning to the little boy, Clarke is greeted with a frothy milk moustache that he also manages to get onto his nose. Laughter from all three of them draws the attention of other diners but none of them pay attention to it. Once their laughter dies down, Clarke watches as Lexa pulls something from her jean pocket.

"Do you mind taking a photo please Clarke?" She asks handing it to Clarke. It's her phone.

"Aunty Rexa, can Clarke gets a mushtash and be in the photo too? Please?" The four-year-old asks.

"Er…Clarke doesn't have a hot chocolate Aden."

"She can has mine. Please?" Aden pleads, giving Lexa his best puppy dog eyes and a full bottom lipped pout. Clarke who's still holding Lexa's phone watches as the brunette physically melts under the little boys plea. Clarke then sees the brunette grab her own mug and holds it out towards Clarke.

"I'm sorry Clarke, but cou-"

"I'll take the photo!" Octavia suddenly cuts in from out of nowhere, grabbing the phone out of Clarke's hand, startling everyone, before pushing her towards Lexa who still has her mug held out.

"Gimmie that Clarke, I'll take it and that way I'll be able to take pic for the memory wall with this!" The smaller brunette holds up the worn Polaroid camera that's seen better days. Clarke glares at her best friend who chooses to ignore it while grinning at her innocently.

"Come on Clarkey, get yourself that moustache and pose!" Clarke just shakes your head and turns to Lexa's giving her an apologetic look before taking the offered hot chocolate, bringing it to her slips, tilting the mug toward her lips until she can feel a decent amount of froth cover her upper lip. It doesn't register until it's a little too late, that her lips probably just touched the side of the mug that Lexa's had, not too long ago. She hands the mug back sheepishly to the brunette, not missing the fact that their fingers brush momentarily.

"Yay!" Aden exclaims happily as he claps from his seat.

"Alright you three, Clarke, sit in front of Lexa. Aden, come and sit on Clarke little buddy and Lexa? Kneel behind Clarke please," Octavia instructs. Clarke isn't even surprised at the fact that Octavia already knows Lexa and Aden's names, most likely listening and watching them from behind the counter throughout the morning.

There's no time for protests as Aden happily jumps down from his seat and literally skips toward Clarke who is now quickly being shoved awkwardly into the booth with Lexa who barely has just enough time to make room for the blonde before Aden jumps onto the blonde's lap. When Clarke feels Lexa lean into her back, her front flush against her back, the blonde bites the inside of her cheek silently hoping it doesn't draw blood. She's immediately surrounded by the smell of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. Clarke groans internally because of _**course**_ Lexa smells amazing. Clarke is about ready to faint when she feels warm hands on her shoulders. She mentally chastises herself at how much of an affect this stranger is having on her. She has a boyfriend for Christ's sake!

"Alright everyone, say 'Octavia's the best.'"

"O'tavia's the best!"

"Wait…wah?"

"What? No Octav-"

All three voices cry out at the same time, followed by a flash and then a laughing Octavia as she waits for the Polaroid to print. Clarke's attention is drawn to Aden who's now jumping in her lap and cheering happily as he chants 'Again, again' over and over. She chances a glance up at Lexa who's now looking down at her with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright, alright, serious now, on three say cheese!"

This time, all three of them smile at the appropriate time as Octavia takes another photo on the Polaroid as well as a few on Lexa's phone. Once done, Clarke grabs a napkin, handing one to Lexa before turning to Aden so she can wipe his upper lip. When he's clean she lifts him into her arms and carries him over to his side of the booth, placing him down gently and running her fingers through his hair.

"Thanks you Miss Clarke," he says practically beaming up at her, throwing his arms around her lower half startling the blonde. Clarke doesn't hesitate to bend down to his level so she can give him a proper hug, her heart melting as she gives his little frame a final squeeze. When she stands, her eyes lock onto Lexa's and her heart rate picks up.

 _Fuck, her eyes are beautiful._

"Babe!"

Moment gone.

"Oh for fuuu….dge sakes," Octavia says, eyes darting to Aden before rolling her eyes as she walks back towards the counter, ignoring the chirpy 'Hey O,' directed at her.

"Whatever," Clarke barely hears from the young brunette. The blonde stiffens when two arms snake around her waist followed by a sloppy kiss being placed onto her cheek.

"Hey Princess, I've missed you," her boyfriend says into her ear.

"Finn, I'm working, what do you think you're doing?" She hisses, untangling herself from his grasp, eyes drifting to Lexa who's looking down, her jaw set and her index finger drawing circles around her mug.

"Aw, don't be like that babe. I just wanted to come see my girl," he says grinning at her, stepping forward so he can reach out to her. Clarke shakes her head and pushes his hand away. His face falls only to quickly be replaced by a narrowing of his eyes.

"I'm working Finn, I'll see you later okay?"

"Seriously? I haven't seen you all week Clarke, can't I just see my girlfriend?"

"Can we not do this right now? I'm in the middle of serving a customer right now. You can see me later!"

"She _**was**_ serving someone until you got here, Becky with the good hair, now I'm doing it because you're not letting her do her job," Octavia says bitterly as she places Lexa and Aden's pancakes in front of them. Clarke hears a quiet 'thank you,' from Lexa but when she glances over at the brunette, she's occupying herself with Aden. Octavia straightens and fixes Finn with a glare before stomping off towards the counter once again when she sees customers waiting at the cash register.

Not wanting to deal with Finn in front of her customers, especially Lexa and Aden, she grabs him by the elbow and leads him through the back. He awkwardly stumbles after her. She doesn't stop until she's slammed the door and is standing in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry Finn but you know the rules. Either you buy something or leave. My break isn't for another two hours and I have to get back to work."

"You're kidding me right? I came all the way from my Dad's office just to see you and you don't even want to see me? I even walked through that…that _**thing**_. I might actually have to buy me some new shoes on the way back!" He says lifting up his right foot to peer under his shoe, scrunching up his nose.

Now Clarke is annoyed. She's annoyed and pissed.

"That _**thing**_ is my Dad's diner. You know what? I don't have time to deal with this right now, I think it's best you go and buy yourself some new shoes and make your way back to Daddiesoffice. Wouldn't want you to catch a disease while you're out here."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Just fucking _**go**_ Finn. I'll talk to you later," Clarke hisses through gritted teeth.

"Fine!" He says stomping his foot like a petulant child. "Don't think I'm going to be visiting you at this place again when I miss you!"

With that, he turns on his heel and disappears into the diner, most likely stomping his way through it until he gets to his car. Clarke clenches her jaw and lets out a long breath. She unfolds her hands and pinches the bridge of her nose.

 _I really don't fucking need this today._

When she's calmed herself down enough to deem it safe to go back inside, she decides to apologise to Lexa and Aden but when her eyes land on their booth, they're both gone.

"You know I love you Clarke, you're my best friend, but for someone as smart as you, when it comes to that douche bag, you're a fucking moron," Octavia says disapprovingly with a shake of her head as she walks past her with a cloth to wipe down Lexa and Aden's table.

Clarke's shoulders slump in defeat as guilt settles in her stomach. This isn't how she'd planned for her day to go. She didn't plan on being late to work today. She didn't plan on pissing off Octavia. She didn't plan on getting into an argument with Finn. She didn't plan on meeting the cute little blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes. And she most certainly didn't plan on meeting the green-eyed brunette with the dark blue skinny jeans, the cream coloured cashmere sweater that smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.

No.

She didn't plan on any of these events all happening today. What's more fucked up is the fact that it's not even lunchtime yet.


End file.
